Hibiki Ōtori
This article is under new management, information subject to change.--暗闇の門番 - "Gatekeeper of Darkness"'' (言うことを何かを得た - "You got something to say?") 04:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hibiki (響, Echo) is the Great grandson of The Third Kazekage, and has inherited his Kekkei genkai of Iron Sand from which he uses in honor of the kazekage. As a former member of the Puppet Brigade he carries with him the skills and abilities of a puppeteer. Background Hibiki was a Shinobi originally from Sunagakure. His parents were killed by Kumogakure Shinobi when he was just a young child. In fear he fled from Suna. After 3 days of wandering he fainted just outside the desert which connects Sunagakure with the Konohagakure Forest. He would have died if not for a passing Konoha Kunoichi, who spotted him and took him back to the village with her. After eating and recovering, he explained what had happened to his family to the woman, who revealed her name to be Makomo. Due to lacking any children of her own, and Hibiki being unable to return to Suna in it's current state, Makomo adopted Hibiki as her own child, and later enrolled him in the Konohakgakure Shinobi Academy. As a student, Hibiki proved to be very talented, earning near perfect scores in the Academy. When he graduated, he was partnered with Hyōjin Hyūga, and Yuri. Hibiki, similarly to Hyōjin, is normally calm and quiet, so they got along well. Personality Hibiki's personality is a refined one, as he has been shown to skillfully use his puppets, and still be able to defend himself from attacks. He has also shown a softer side to his refined persona as he was shown to care for animals. He also cares for Makomo, due to her kindness in taking him in when he was a young child, thinking of her as his mother. Since his hiatus and becoming an S-Ranked ninja in the bingo book, rivaling the Akatsuki members in infamy he has been shown not to be evil, just crafty. Abilities Puppeteer Skills Upon revisiting Sunagakure later in life, Hibiki trained to be a Puppetter. Hibiki was on par with former members Kankuro and Sasori as he can coincidentally also wield the infamous Sasori puppet used by Kankuro which was in fact Sasori himself while he lived and converted himself into a puppet to stay young; Hibiki calls this puppet his prized possession as it was in fact Sasori who killed his Great grand father for his power, so he prides himself as using Sasori calling it payback. Iron Sand The Iron Sand is a special technique created by the Third Kazekage and now used currently by his 4x great grandson Hibiki. In combination with his ability to convert chakra into magnetic forces utilizing natural energy, Hibiki is able to reform the iron sand into smaller weapons unlike his grandfather who focused on crushing his opponents. He is quite proficient with its use, but his level of control over the Iron Sand is proportional to his chakra level and when it falls too low he can no longer produce the magnetic field to use the technique. Kenjutsu Hibiki can wield his solid black katana with great skill often using his Iron Sand to extend its range by magnetizing his blade and then attacking his foes. Not much else is known about it so far. Senjutsu Unnatural Speed Having trained his body and surpassed normal human conventions in terms of speed, Hibiki has used his lightning release to surpass even the Body Flicker technique in terms of speed and go close to the speed of sound for a short burst, this technique has its drawbacks of the faster he moves the more his bones start to buckle slightly but he only uses it when called for to protect either his own life or the life of his apprentice; This technique is only used while Hibiki is in his puppet master mode. Stats Trivia *This character was originally created by User:Shiratori Cullen.